


A Matter Of Survival

by Kerkerian



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: When something goes wrong during a case, Murray and Nick are being kidnapped by the people they were investigating. Now it's up to Cody and the police to find them...





	A Matter Of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Riptide.

 

 

It was supposed to be a simple job, something they had done a million times: find a suitable disguise, go in, grab the evidence, leave again. Quick and easy, peanuts. Except that this time, they seemed to have underestimated the security guards, or maybe those guys just were exceptionally good. Or maybe the _Riptide Detective Agency_ had been too careless. Cody couldn't stop these thoughts from reeling in his head as he pressed a bag of ice against his neck and waited for the room to stop spinning. It wasn't a particularly windy day, but it seemed to him that the _Riptide_ was moving more than she should be.

“Once again,” Joanna Parisi said, eyeing him with concern. “When you regained consciousness, there was no one there except you?”

“Yes,” Cody said impatiently, tamping down the queasiness he felt with every word. “Someone must have hit me from behind and I hit my head, I dunno. I heard Murray shout something and I saw Nick struggling with someone, and then... nothing. And then I woke up with sirens outside but nobody else around.”

“But why would they take Murray and Nick and leave you there?”

Cody shrugged, immediately regretting the motion: “Maybe they thought I was dead. Maybe they didn't want to carry deadweight around, or maybe they ran out of time, who cares? We need to find them, Jo!”

“I know,” Joanna said appeasingly, “and my team is already on it, Cody. But-”

“We're only wasting our time here! We need to-”

“ _We_ don't need to do anything. You're injured, and you're not with the police. And I can tell you exactly why they probably thought you were dead- you have lost quite a large amount of blood! It looked like a bloody murder scene in there! Pun not intended.”

“Head wounds bleed a lot, everyone knows that!”

“Yes, but I still think the doctor at the Emergency Room should have insisted on keeping you there. You're white as a sheet, you should be resting.”

“Oh, come on. It's not so very different from donating blood. Makes you feel a bit shaky afterwards, but once you eat something, you're fine.”

Joanna stared at him: “Except that you're _injured_ , Cody.”

“It's just a scratch.”

“It needed stitches.”

“I've had worse. You don't expect me to be sitting around doing nothing, do you?”

“That is exactly what I'm expecting you to do. Only not sitting but lying down.”

“But I'm fine, and I can _help_!”

“You're _not_ fine, but since I can't seem to get through to you concerning your health, there's something else: you need to stay near the telephone in case they'll make a ransom demand.”

“Ran- _really_? You know as well as I do that they didn't kidnap Nick and Murray because they want money! They want to know what they know, is all!”

From Joanna's stricken expression he knew that she was thinking the same, but didn't want to say so in order not to increase his worry.

In the end, she left him with strict instructions not to leave the boat, and she was putting the _Riptide_ under surveillance in case the suspects showed up to look for any evidence the agency might have gathered.

Cody didn't intend to listen to her, but he had to admit that he didn't have the slightest idea where to start. Gingerly, he put the ice pack down and moved his head, which still hurt, but the dizziness was lessening. Well, Joanna had forced him to drink a large cappuccino and eat a sandwich; it seemed to have helped. Thank God for small mercies, he thought and went down to Murray's room.

Murray had printed out everything he had found on the alleged charter firm, and Joanna had taken all of the material with her. But Cody knew Murray's password and how to use the printer; maybe there was a hint, something which would point him to where they might be.

 

Cody drove to five different locations that day, all of which turned out to be dead ends. He didn't care about what Joanna had said and he knew he was taking a huge risk by going there by himself and without any backup, but he was thrumming with nervousness. It was taking too long, what if Nick and Murray were- _no_ , he stopped himself, _don't go there. They're alive, you'll get them back._

The last place he checked out was a small and rather run-down private airfield. It seemed deserted, but there was an administration office where Cody actually found someone who could help him: an elderly man who introduced himself as assistant to the airfield manager.

“I am looking for Portland Charters,” Cody said, barely able to assume a calm, carefree demeanour. He had put on a hat to hide his injury and hoped it didn't make him seem suspicious.

The man regarded at him over the rim of his glasses: “You're too late for that,” he said. “They moved their business elsewhere, or so I heard.”

“Well, I know that this weren't their headquarters, but I was hoping they were still operating out from here.”

“Sorry,” the man said. “They were gone rather quickly. I dunno why, but I heard talk of them expanding their range. Apparently, they recently acquired a yacht.”

“A yacht?” In all of Murray's research, that hadn't come up at all. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. The old geezers over at the bar don't have that much to talk about, so news like that tend to stick. Apparently, Gus from the petrol station knows someone who knows someone who heard it, ya know.”

“Yes,” Cody extended his hand: “Thank you very much, sir. Have a good day.”

He didn't wait for the answer but was out of the building and back in the Jimmy within seconds. He needed to call Joanna.

 

It took another two hours for the police to dig up the required information. The yacht hadn't been registered under the company's name but under that of an ex-girlfriend of the executive manager, so it took some time to make the necessary connections.

Since Cody had provided the missing link, Joanna allowed him to accompany her, if only after berating him for going off on his own and threatening to chain him to the steering wheel if he didn't wait in the car, as ordered. He barely heard her, since his nerves were on end: this had to be it, it just had to be!

The yacht however was empty, and according to the owners of the boat in the neighbouring slip, no one had been on it for a few days.

“What if they just drove into the desert somewhere?” Cody asked on the drive back to the precinct, his voice unsteady with anxiety and exhaustion. “It'd be easy to make someone disappear-”

“Stop it,” Joanna interrupted him. “There's no point in making assumptions. We are not giving up on them, okay?”

“Yeah.” But he didn't look as if he believed her.

In her office, Joanna gently forced Cody to sit down, then she went to get him a soft drink: “Did you eat anything at all today, apart from that sandwich this morning?”

Cody stared at her as if she had suggested to go dancing. “I'm not hungry, and even if I was, hunger was the least of my worries,” he said heatedly. “Jo- these are my best friends we've so far failed to find. Nick-” His voice gave out. He looked away and cleared his throat, taking a few sips from the soda can. “I can't stop,” he murmured, once he had his voice back under control. “Please.”

Joanna sighed, because she understood. “I'm sorry,” she said softly, putting one hand on Cody's shoulder for a moment. “Maybe we should go through Murray's printouts again, see if we've overlooked something.”

Gratefully, Cody nodded, then quickly aborted the motion because it sent a wave of pain through his head and neck. He fumbled for the painkillers he still had in his pocket and took one, then he pulled the chair closer to the desk and reached for the pile of paper Joanna handed him.

At one point, his eyes just closed of their own account as his fatigue and the events of the day finally caught up with him. Joanna couldn't convince him to go home, but she succeeded in leading him to the break room, where he all but fell onto the tatty couch and was asleep within seconds.

 

On the following morning, Cody woke up feeling bleary and tense. He blinked, for a moment wondering where he was and why Nick wasn't there, but then it hit him. Immediately, he sat up, wincing at the various aches which made itself known, worst of all, his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, which didn't really make it better.

“Good morning,” a quiet voice said, then he smelled coffee. It was Joanna, who looked tired herself, but who held out a mug to him: “I may have found something.”

Joanna had meanwhile gone through the credit card and bank information of Portland Charters' employees; one of them, the assistant manager, had ordered a few pieces of furniture recently. It turned out that he had bought a new house, which didn't show up in any other records; whereas all the others lived in suburban areas, this particular dwelling was a converted farmhouse without any direct neighbours.

“It's worth a shot,” Joanna said.

 

They approached the property without sirens and lights. Once the building was surrounded, Joanna's team went in, and after what felt like an eternity later, Joanna came to get Cody: “We found them.”

A wave of adrenaline washed over Cody so thoroughly that he began to shake: “Are they-”

“They're alive.” Joanna sounded cautious as she said it, but Cody didn't care. “I want to see them.”

“I-”

“Is it safe for me to go in there?”

“Technically, yes, since the suspects have been detained, but-”

“So I'm going in there.”

Joanna saw the stubborn, desperate determination in Cody's eyes and gave in: “Fine. Come with me. But keep in mind that they've gone through a lot.”

Cody was shaking: “What do you mean? Are they injured?”

“We are still trying to determine that.”

While Cody tried to figure out what this might mean, they went into the house through the backdoor and down into a basement.

Two officers were kneeling next to Murray and Nick, blocking Cody's view. He all but ran the last few meters, skidding to a halt and falling on his knees, looking from Nick to Murray and back: “Nick! Murray!”

They were lying on the floor; there were no visible wounds apart from a number of cuts and bruises on their faces, but their eyes were closed. Even though Cody wasn't sure if they were even conscious, he tried again: “Talk to me! Guys?”

“Sir-” One of the officers began, but Joanna shook her head.

Eventually, Murray blinked at his friend owlishly: “Cody,” he muttered with audible relief. “You came...”

“Of course I came, silly,” Cody all but babbled. “Murray, are you okay? What's wrong with Nick?”

Nick seemed entirely out of it.

“They drugged us,” Murry muttered with a heavy tongue. “One of them recognized me... figured I hacked their system... Nick... tried to keep their focus on himself... so they wouldn't hurt me...”

Cody gently cupped Nick's cheek with one hand: “Nick. Nick! Hey, Buddy, can you open your eyes for me?” Nick gave a faint groan but didn't react otherwise.

Somewhere in the background, Cody registered the sound of approaching sirens as he kept trying to rouse Nick and reassure Murray, who was getting restless and worried as well.

 

In the hospital, Cody paced around the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. It was almost noon when Joanna joined him. He told her that there weren't any news yet, then fell silent again. Joanna knew better than to try and get him to talk, but she stayed, and he felt marginally better because of the company.

It was already past two when Dr Hopkins finally came out to talk to him. Murray had sustained a grade two concussion and a dislocated shoulder; the drugs which had been administered to him were being flushed out of his system, and so far, his vitals remained stable. If that didn't change, he was going to be released soon. Due to his exhaustion, he was currently resting, and comfortably at that. Cody was glad to hear it.

Nick's condition however was critical and they hadn't quite managed to stabilize him yet, since his captors had overdone it with the drugs in his case. Apart from that, his ribcage along with most of his body was heavily bruised and he had sustained a ruptured spleen which required surgery.

“There were complications,” Dr Hopkins said. “Since the drugs which are still in his bloodstream are putting quite a strain on his cardiovascular system, they are causing irregularities in the heart rhythm, and seizures.”

Cody stared at him, failing to understand what he was hearing: “What does that mean?” he asked, sounding breathless.

The doctor gave a small sigh: “I'll be frank: it was touch and go for a while, therefore, we can count it as a win that he's out of surgery, but we are monitoring him closely. As long as the drugs are still potent enough to wreak havoc, he remains at risk.”

Cody ran a hand through his hair repeatedly at hearing this; he was so shocked by what he was hearing that the room began to spin slightly. He had more questions, but he couldn't seem to make himself speak; instead, he bent forward and rested his hands on his knees, trying to take deep, even breaths even though it made his head wound throb. Joanna took out her badge and talked to the doctor quietly for a moment, and when Cody straightened up again, Hopkins eyed him sympathetically: “We don't usually let people into the ICU at this stage, but I think I can authorize an exception.”

“Thank you,” Cody replied shakily. His legs felt like jelly as he followed the doctor.

 

Nick was very pale. He looked too still and too lifeless, too frail in the large bed and surrounded by machines.

Cody's knees buckled for a moment, and he forced himself to take another deep breath before he approached the bed. Very gently, he folded his fingers around his partner's: “Hey, Nicky... sorry I was so late...” His voice gave out, so he stopped talking and just kept holding Nick's hand until a nurse came to tell him that he had to leave now.

 

Murray was moved to a step down unit that evening, since he kept improving, and he seemed happy to see Cody when he looked in on him, if a little loopy. Cody didn't stay for long, since Murray's eyelids began to droop five minutes in, but at least he had seen for himself that the little guy was alright.

 

During the next three days, Cody didn't once leave the hospital. Joanna went to the _Riptide_ and brought him some fresh clothes, his razor and his toothbrush, not that he really cared. Nick was fighting as his condition remained unstable, and he had gotten a fever on top of everything else; another reaction to the medication or the drugs, or both. But at least there hadn't been any more seizures.

Cody stayed with him as long as he was allowed to, and even though it took everything he had, he talked to his partner, told him that he'd get through this, that he, Cody, knew how strong he was and was waiting for him to improve. “I need you in my life, Baby,” he said softly. “Without you, there's just... emptiness. I wouldn't know what to do with myself." His eyes were moist now, but he felt that he had to get it out: "I'd miss your laugh and your warmth... your made up words at Scrabble... your cute little feet, and don't tell me they aren't. You, Mister, have got such small feet!" He took a shuddering breath: "I'd miss kissing you, and arguing with you... the way you talk with your hands when you get agitated... Hell, I'd even miss that stupid pink helicopter of yours.” He wiped his eyes: "And I'd miss how much I feel at home with you. If you weren't there, the _Riptide_ 'd be just another boat..."

His voice gave out at that, but he felt that he had brought his point across. He didn't try to stop his tears, just clung to Nick's hand and waited for this nightmare to be over.

Joanna, who divided her free time between visiting Murray and trying to get Cody to eat, rest or even take a shower, watched them with concern.

On the third day, the fever began to abate, and Nick began to stabilize as the drugs were finally out of his system. On the following day, he woke up properly for the first time and was moved to a step down unit. That night, Cody went home, took a long shower and found himself weeping under the spray.

Nick was still a long way from being fine, but he was improving. They hadn't lost him, and that was all which counted.

 

When Cody returned to his partner's room on the following morning, Nick was awake, if somewhat drowsy and bemused. He looked awfully battered, but according to the nurse, he was lucid and knew who he was and what had happened.

Gently, Cody took his hand in his, relieved when Nick's gaze focused on him: “Hey, big guy,” he said tenderly, the affection he felt right then audible in his tone. "Good to see you're awake."

Nick was still far too pale: “Hey,” he muttered, his voice a mere whisper. “What's with your head?”

“It's where they clocked me. Don't worry, it's healing.”

“'kay.” Nick briefly closed his eyes. “Murray okay?”

“Yeah. He's home, resting. Dooley is looking after him.”

“Oh, alright then.” Nick managed a small smile, but it was evident that he was very weary. Cody raised his hand to his lips and kissed it: “Go back to sleep, Baby,” he said softly. “I'll be here when you wake up next.”

Nick's gaze lingered on him until his eyes closed of their own account.

 

Dooley, who admittedly was a handful on most days, proved that he did have a good heart underneath the beach boy exterior and could be counted on when it really mattered. He kept Murray company, brought videos and magazines, went shopping and even cooked. Cody was relieved to hear that Murray didn't have any complaints, on the contrary: he enjoyed Dooley's efforts.

“And there's no reason to act so surprised,” Dooley said with mock indignity. “I got five sisters, okay? I went through a tough school.” He assumed a thoughtful stance: "Too bad the _Contessa_ 's out though... I guess the girls would have loved to help..."

“Okay,” Cody said, actually amused. “I'm off again. Call me if you need anything.”

“We'll be fine,” Dooley said. “Give Nick my best.”

 

A week later, Cody took Nick home. Murray was waiting for them in the salon; when they came in, he stood up, fidgeting, but unlike his usual self, he didn't say anything. He just looked at Nick for a long moment, then he suddenly took a step towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Surprised, Nick closed his own arms around his friend; he could feel that Murray was trembling.

When Murray eventually let go, his eyes were moist: “Thank you, Nick,” he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “You saved my life.”

Nick shrugged, slowly, as all his movements currently were: “Not sure I did, Murray,” he said softly. “But at the time, I was glad you were there with me. Not that I was glad we were there, but... you know what I mean. You're my best friend, Murray. The only Boz I got.”

At that, Murray laughed a little.

Cody saw that Nick was swaying a bit, so he put his hand on his partner's back: “Come on, you should go lie down.”

“Can't I just stay here?”

“You heard what the doc said.”

“Fine.”

The very fact that Nick gave in so easily told Cody that he wasn't really up to too much yet, but he'd never have admitted it. He looked relieved once they'd managed the stairs and he was sitting down on his bed, looking around: “It's good to be home.”

Cody put down his duffle bag and sat down next to him: “It's good to _have_ you home.”

“Yeah?”

Cody put his arm around him: “I don't sleep well without you,” he muttered against Nick's forehead as the other leaned against him.

They were silent for a moment; neither of them had to point out what a close shave it had been.

“I'd really like to take a shower, get the hospital smell off me,” Nick eventually murmured.

“If you're up to it,” Cody pressed a kiss on his temple. “Want me to join you?”

Nick smiled, and even though he looked drawn and exhausted, it was beautiful.

 

It was quite cramped in the small shower, but Nick was secretly glad about Cody's presence, because his legs were feeling like jelly and it was very reassuring to be able to lean back against Cody's chest while his partner soaped him up, trying not to apply any pressure.

In fact, Cody felt a little sick now that he saw the fading bruises all over Nick's body; Cody was aware that he had been black and blue during the first days, but this was the first time that he saw the full extent of it. He had been hesitant to even touch Nick at first, but he seemed to enjoy Cody's gentle ministrations.

After the shower, Cody changed the dressing which covered the healing incision on Nick's back. Once he was done, Nick's eyes met his in the mirror: “Thanks,” he said softly. “For everything.”

Cody held his gaze: “You'd have done the same.”

“Yeah. Still...” A small smile stole into his expression. Almost unthinkingly, Cody turned him around by his shoulders and kissed him, the first real kiss in what felt like an eternity. “I love you,” he said when they came up for air. “So damn much.”

Nick gently nuzzled his nose with his own: “Love you too, Baby.” He paused: “You know that, right? I mean... if it had come to the worst... you'd have known, right?”

Shakily, Cody exhaled: “Of course I'd have known,” he said, unable to keep his voice from quavering because it still would have killed him, but Nick mustn't know that. “And you'd have known it as well, Babe.”

“Yeah.” It was a mere whisper, and Cody could feel a very slight tremor in his partner.

“Come on, big guy,” he said, and it was an effort to speak right then, “time to lie down.”

 

They snuggled up in Nick's bunk because Cody was also rather tired, and the past days were taking their toll on him as well; all the fear that he might lose Nick, all the worry, it still echoed. And they probably weren't entirely out of the woods yet either; despite the fact that they barely remembered what had happened, the doctor at the hospital had advised Murray and Nick to think about counseling and given them a brochure with a few addresses. Even so, it'd take a while for all three of them to come to terms with the recent events, and there was a trial coming up as well, after all. They were also going to have to talk about the risks they were taking, and he knew that Joanna was probably going to have to say a few things about that, too.

Not now, though. Now he was worn out but nevertheless over the moon to have Nick back, and that was all that mattered for the time being.

So he didn't hesitate when Nick never let go of him after he had eased him down on the mattress but pulled him closer in a silent invitation to lie down, and he cautiously wound his arms around him as tightly as he dared.

Nick did the same with Cody, pushing one leg between his, inhaling deeply and anchoring himself in the reality that he was safe and with the man he loved, and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

 

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm not that good at writing case fics, so this can probably be counted as WWP (whump without plot).


End file.
